


The Gym Incident™

by uaigneach



Series: We Weren’t Meant to be Heroes [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gymnastics, obstacle courses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uaigneach/pseuds/uaigneach
Summary: The obligatory obstacle course fic where the dynamic duo show off





	The Gym Incident™

After the Cafeteria Incident™, as the students had dubbed it, the news that Adrien did gymnastics spread. It wasn’t exactly a surprise for Adrien to have taken another hobby – everyone knew that he balanced advanced classes, fencing, Mandarin lessons, and modeling – or even for him to have developed a hero complex. Admittedly, he was probably the most qualified to help the superhero du. It was another well known fact that he was a black belt in karate, and with his fencing skills, he stood a pretty good chance.

Adrien was a genuinely nice guy, even if he was a little shy. He’d thrown himself in front of others during an akuma attack before. It was Marinette’s reaction that had shocked people.

Just like Adrien, everyone knew who Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was the aspiring designer that Adrien Agreste wore all the time, and the other half of the school’s resident power couple. She was very kind hearted, but confront her with something unjust and she’d show you that she had a backbone of steel. She didn’t take anybody’s bull crap, and her only weakness seemed to be her boyfriend.

She was notoriously clumsy and stuttered quite frequently. An awful case of foot-in-mouth syndrome, or so Alya Césaire, the girl’s best friend, claimed. However, seeing her so battle ready was… admittedly unsettling for some.

It made sense that Adrien would want his girlfriend to be able to protect herself, but the confidence radiating from her frame had been shocking.

People thought that this might be the extent of their abilities (since only their class was aware that Marinette had first aid training), but then gym class arrived. Now normally they just focused on personal fitness and some basic team sports. However a week after the Cafeteria Incident™ their gym teacher decided that they should do an obstacle course. Again.

And thus began the Gym Incident™.

 

When they entered the gymnasium on a Tuesday at the very end of the day, everyone collectively groaned in the way that a group of preteens do. Unless they were athletes or enjoyed sports, no one tried. Their competitiveness began and ended with dodgeball – but that’s a story for another day.

Unfortunately, the problem with an obstacle course is that if you don’t try, it becomes obvious, and if it’s obvious your grade will drop. That meant that everyone actually had to try. That meant that Marinette couldn’t afford to be clumsy or it would screw with her average.

All other times, one could fly by with participation marks. For the annual obstacle course, you got marks based off skill alone. This year, Marinette was not going to make a fool out of herself She was confident, and she was capable. Plus, she knew Adrien loved to show off and that he wouldn’t show off unless she joined him. (She quietly shoved the thought that she also enjoyed showing off into the back of her mind).

And people already knew she had some sort of training due to the Cafeteria Incident™, so why continue being mediocre? It wasn’t like she was planning on joining any sports teams anyways.

And with those thoughts, the obstacle course suddenly didn’t seem so bad. Especially when it was revealed that they had to do it in pairs.

No one save Chloe whined about Adrien partnering with Marinette. Most just wished him luck.

They’d all changed into their gym uniforms and were stretching, as instructed by their teacher. Mr. Lenoue might seem like an idiot, but he’d been an athlete throughout lycée and knew what he was talking about. It could have been worse. As per their previous agreement to not hold back, Marinette and Adrien had ditched Nino and Alya in favour of stretching with each other so that they could really push themselves.

They rarely had the luxury of stretching before performing their acrobatic feats, and boy were they going to use this time to their advantage. Legs were going up in the air and they were folding each other into different odd shapes, but there was a pleasant tingle thrumming through their muscles by the end of it. Adrien was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stared at the course and mentally planned out a route.

This year, they’d added a gymnastics portion and various other parkour sets to “really provide a challenge” for them since this was their last year. _That_ announcement had brought n another wave of groans. But now, it was time to begin! Adrien had wanted to go first, but Mr. Lenoue had taken one look at them – practically vibrating with anticipation – and pushed them back to the 8 th time slot. That meant only 4 other groups would be going after them.

Those 4 groups were also the most athletic ones, so the way it was organized was probably by how fast the estimated time to completing the course would be That meant Chloe and Sabrina were up first. Knowing that this would take a _long_ time, the miraculous wielders made their way over to Nino and Alya to sit down.

“Girl, why on earth are you excited for this? You hate gym, and I literally watched you fall down the stairs in class earlier today!” Alya said as soon as Marinette slumped on the ground beside them. Marinette shrugged. Yeah, she was still very clumsy, but this was her element now.

“Yeah! And Adrien, dude, you managed to miss last year’s so you have no idea what it’s like man, but it sucks.” Nino pointed out, playfully punching his friend’s shoulder.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “C’mon Nino! Have some faith in me. You know I’ve been doing some free running. Do you really think that I didn’t force Marinette to tag along to some of those lessons?” he said. Nino raised both of his eyebrows, glancing at the resident klutz out of the corner of his eyes as if to say ‘really? Her?’

Marinette sighed, “yeah those were interesting date nights.” She admitted causing Adrien to blush. To be fair, going on patrol was technically parkour, and they counted those as dates…

“Wow. I had no idea that Lover Boy here, could be so unromantic!” Alya joked, wiggling her eyebrows at the model. “Tsk, tsk, Agreste. I expected better.”

Adrien threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. “Hey! It was a bonding moment in hopes that Mari will be able to fall better s she doesn’t kill herself by falling down the stairs! Besides, her idea for date night was first aid lessons.” He pointed out, ignoring how those lessons had really come in handy. The other three giggled at his indignation, ignoring that unspoken point too.

“You know you loved it!” she pointed out, causing them all to collapse into a fit of giggles. They fell into a comfortable conversation as they mocked all their classmate’s dismal attempts at completing the obstacle course. Nino and Alya went 5th, and Adrien made a big show of mocking him for mocking Adrien earlier when the first thing Nino did was trip over a hurdle.

 

“Dupain-Cheng! Agreste! Shut your yaps and get over here you’re up.” Mr. Lenoue called, causing the aforementioned duo to cease their gossiping. They cracked their backs before sauntering over to the start. At the sound of the whistle, they were off. Jumping over, weaving through, and diving under various obstacles. They went out of their way to show off and look as cool as possible because they couldn’t really do that while fighting akumas. They got to goof around on patrols, but there was always the element of danger because if they fell off a roof they could get seriously injured.

Here, there was padding on the floor. Here, it could be fun. If they fell, it wasn’t the end of the world. Plenty of others in their class had quit hallway through, so there would be no shame.

Those facts were what lead to Adrien wasting a couple seconds to do some back flips off a wall. Marinette snickered. “Show off!” she called as she easily leapt over the all, not even breaking her sprint. He grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat before meeting he eyes and reaching for her waist.

They were running side by side now, and then he grabbed her with the one arm and launched her into the air. She shrieked with laughter as she twirled through the air and caught herself on a beam before continuing to launch herself over another beam that Adrien had slid under and then caught her as she fell. It was just like free running on the rooftops of Paris – and they were calling taunts and comments at each other without care.

They were just more careful with nicknames than when they were on patrol.

It was effortless and fun, and after all the stress they’d been under lately, they deserved this downtime. Unfortunately, it was over much too soon, and suddenly the duo was standing side by side in front of their teacher panting in exhilaration with large smiles plastered n their faces. There was a moment of awed silence before Mr. Lenoue glanced at his stopwatch and everybody cheered loudly, Nino and Alya even whistling in approval of their performance.

“8 minutes and 3 seconds.” Mr. Lenoue mumbled in shock. “That’s a new record.” The screams only increased in volume at that announcement. Adrien and Marinette blushed aggressively before shuffling over to stand beside Alya and Nino while Juleka and Kim went to begin their own run of the course.

“Marinette! Since when were you so athletic? There’s no way a couple of gymnastics lessons did _that_. If s, sign me up!” Alya crowed, bringing Marinette in for a bear hug. Adrien’s eye slid over to meet his girlfriend’s as Nino clapped him on the back and immediately her eyes widened as she knew what he was going to do. He grinned slyly at her.

“Don–“

“Yes, you could say that it was rather _miraculous_ , wasn’t it?”

 


End file.
